Voulezvous coucher avec moi, Clyde?
by Neah Lotto
Summary: ¡Clyde no es francés! ¿Qué significa esa frase con la que lo acosa Cartman? ¿Por qué esa rana fea lleva su nombre? Esto sí es Aprendiendo Francés con Cartman, resultados garantizados, si no, pregúntenle a Clyde. Slash.


**Title:** ¿Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Clyde?

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **11 de Noviembre de 2009

**Finalizado: **12 de Noviembre del 2008

**Status: **Completo

**Pairings:** Cartman x Clyde (¿Clyman? O.o) menor Creek, Dip y Grophe, mención de Style y Bunny.

**Warnings:** Slash, insinuaciones sexuales o.o

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **Cada vez que respiro-Volován

**»•·.·´¯`·.·•**** Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Clyde?****•·.·´¯`·.·•«**

_A South Park FanFic_

Los días en South Park nunca son normales, pensaba Clyde mientras veía como Kenny era perseguido una vez más por la muerte, que corría detrás de él con su guadaña en mano, sirviendo como entretenimiento a todos los chicos de la preparatoria. Suspiró y continuó su camino hacia donde se reunía siempre con Token, Craig, Jason, Jimmy y Tweek.

─ He-hey, Clyde─ tartamudeó Jimmy.

─Hey, chicos─ saludó Clyde sentándose junto a ellos─. ¿Qué hay?

─Estamos haciendo una votación sobre a quién odiamos más, si a Stan, Kyle, Kenny o Cartman.

─ ¿Para qué hacemos esto? Todos sabemos que al que más odiamos es Cartman─ bufó Craig, jugando con su sombrero azul peruano.

─Sí, es un hijo de puta, racista y psicópata─ corroboró Jason, frunciendo el ceño─. ¡Incluso Tweek lo odia!

─ ¡Gah! ¡Pero no lo digan, o va a matarme, es capaz!─ les rogó el rubio escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

─Hasta s-sus propios a-a-amigos lo odian─ agregó Jimmy, y todos miraron hacia donde estaban esos chicos, donde Kyle y Cartman discutían por algo, mientras Stan se limitaba a apretarse el puente de la nariz.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Y me habla y escribe en francés cosas que no entiendo!─ exclamó Clyde, atrayendo las miradas de los demás.

─Esa es una razón estúpida, Clyde─ le soltó Craig, mostrándole su dedo de en medio.

─ ¿Por qué? Para mí es una buena razón para odiarlo─ se encogió de hombros el castaño.

─ ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a alguien que sepa francés lo que significa?─ le sugirió Token─. O mejor aún: pregúntale a él.

─ ¡Ni lo loco!

─Vamos, Clyde, no creo que sea tan malo hablar con él─ dijo Jason, y el chico no pudo detectar la nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

─ ¡Pero si es capaz de matar a mis padres y engañarme para que me los coma! ¿Recuerdan a ese tal Scott Tenorman?

─ ¿Qué te pasa Clyde?─ se burló Craig, con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro─. ¿Te asusta ese marica gordo?

─ ¡No!

─Pues yo apuesto diez dólares a que no te atreves a preguntarle qué significa lo que sea que te haya dicho.

─ ¡Gah, no, Craig, detente! ¡Lo va a matar!

─Calma, Tweekers, no se atrevería─ lo tranquilizó su amigo─. ¿Qué dices, Clyde?

El castaño miró a sus amigos y sus caras ansiosas, y tragó saliva.

─ ¿Estamos hablando de diez dólares?

Carajo.

***

Cuando terminaron las clases Jimmy se fue con Timmy a entrenar para las próximas Olimpiadas Especiales, y Jason y Token fueron a la casa del último para jugar video juegos.

─ ¡N-no tienes por qué hacerlo!─ le dijo Tweek a Clyde, que estaba sacando cosas de su locker.

─ ¡Son diez dólares, Tweek!

─ ¡Pero de qué te van a servir si Cartman te mata! ¡Argh, no, es demasiada presión!

─ ¿Te gustaría ir a comprar algo para ti con los diez dólares? ¿Qué te gustaría tener, Tweek?

El rubio abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, ruborizándose, y Clyde sonrió. Era tan fácil hacerlo sonrojar. Pero toda esa diversión que sentía se esfumó de golpe por el estruendo que hizo la puerta de su locker al ser cerrada con brusquedad.

─Lamento interrumpirlos─ habló Craig, malhumorado─. Pero Cartman ya se va, y creí que ibas a seguirlo, Clyde ¿Quieres esos jodidos diez dólares o no? Recuerda que debes decirnos el significado.

─Caray ¿En serio se fue ya?

─Hace un buen rato.

─Maldición. Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego, Tweek─ le dijo Clyde, besando su frente, y se alejó antes de que Craig pudiera atraparlo─. ¡Prepara esos diez dólares, Craig!

Craig lo miró disgustado y Tweek dividido entre la vergüenza, la presión y la preocupación.

─ ¿E-estará bien que vaya?

─ ¿Por qué te preocupa?─ preguntó Craig, mirando al rubio. Tweek se sobresalto al sentir la mirada enfadada sobre él.

─ ¡Porque lo va a matar! ¡Gah! ¿Y qué pasa si te culpan a ti de homicidio? ¿Y a mí? ¡Oh, Jesús, no, vamos a pudrirnos en la cárcel!─estiró sus manos y tomó los hombros de Craig, tratando de zarandearlo─. ¡Lo va a matar, Craig! ¡LO VA A MATAR!

─ ¡Oh, no pude ser verdad! ¿Quién va a matar a quién?─ preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

─Genial ¿quién va a matar a quién?─ preguntó otra voz sádica que se diferenciaba mucho de la otra, que era más educada y tierna.

Damien estaba rodeando los hombros de Pip, mirándolos.

─Ah, nadie va a matar a nadie─ desmintió Craig─. Clyde sólo va a preguntarle a Cartman que significa _"__voulez-vous coucher avec moi"_ o lo que sea. ¿No lo sabes tú, Pip? Eres francés ¿no?

─ ¡QUE NO SOY FRANCÉS!─ vociferó Pip, atrayendo las miradas de los demás, y haciendo que Tweek saltara y se aferrara a Craig─. Disculpen.

─N-no hay problema…─ murmuró Craig, pero mostrándole el dedo.

─Pues yo me preocuparía más por la seguridad de Clyde─ dijo Stan, que en ese momento llegaba acompañado de Kyle, salidos de quién sabe dónde.

─ ¿Ustedes no iban a casa de Cartman?

─No, vamos a esperar aquí hasta que Kenny regrese─ les dijo Kyle─. La muerte es más rápida que él, en serio.

─Vaya, que pena por lo de Kenny, muchachos─ se disculpó Pip.

─No te apresures, Pip. Yo vivo en el infierno y no es como si Kenny no se la pasara muy bien ahí. Siempre termina destruyendo alguna de mis cosas, ese maldito hijo de puta.

─Nunca antes he visto tu cuarto─ comentó Pip, dándose cuenta de ese detalle─. ¿Cómo es?

Damien sonrió maliciosamente.

─ ¿Quieres ir a verlo?─ le susurró en el oído sugerentemente, y olvidando que los demás aún los estaban mirando, Damien chasqueó los dedos y los dos desaparecieron dentro de una llamarada.

─Eso fue enfermo…─ murmuró Kyle, y luego dirigió su atención a Tweek y a Craig de nuevo─. Ah sí, como les decíamos; mejor olvídense de ver a Clyde de nuevo si es que fue a hacer algo que molestara a Cartman. O de verlo como solía ser antes.

─Como sea─ le restó importancia Craig─. Pero ¿qué carajos es _"__voulez-vous coucher avec moi"? _Ustedes llevan francés como materia opcional, deberían saberlo ¿o no?

Stan se ruborizó y miró a Kyle, que también enrojeció de tal manera que casi se igualaba al tono de su cabello.

─Créannos, ustedes no quieren saberlo─ murmuró Stan, y se alejó de ahí, arrastrando a Kyle con él.

Craig cruzó los brazos y murmuró "maricas" mientras se iban. Suspiró y jaló a Tweek de la mano, obligándolo a caminar junto a él.

─Ven, Tweek. Vamos por el francés.

─ ¿A dónde? ¿C-cuál francés?

─ El mierdas de Christophe, claro. ¿Qué otro francés conocemos?

─ ¡Gah!

***

Clyde ya se estaba hartando de todo esto, y pensaba que eso de tener diez dólares no compensaba el hecho de tener que ir a la casa de Cartman a preguntarle que significaba "_voulez-vous coucher avec moi". _¡Si se estaba burlando de él, por lo menos quería saber que carajos estaba diciendo para insultarlo de vuelta!

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Cartman tomó una respiración muy honda y tocó el timbre. Al poco rato la señora Cartman ya estaba allí, abriéndole la puerta con una sonrisa.

─B-buenas tardes, señora─ saludó Clyde, cohibido.

─ ¡Hola, Clyde!─ lo saludó la mujer, dejándolo entrar─. Pasa, pasa. Es una sorpresa que hayas venido.

Eso era cierto, porque Clyde sólo venía cuando Cartman tenía fiestas de cumpleaños para probar la deliciosa comida de su mamá, y en esos extraordinarios pero terribles casos donde tenía una tarea obligatoria asignada con Cartman, pero nada más.

─Disculpe ¿Dónde está Cartman, señora?─ preguntó Clyde, extrañado por no encontrarlo aplastado viendo la televisión y comiendo cheesy poofs como lo había encontrado las dos veces que le había tocado hacer trabajos escolares con Cartman.

─Ah, él está jugando a las muñecas en el patio trasero─ le indicó la señora Cartman─. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

─No, está bien, ya voy yo señora, gracias─ aseguró Clyde, caminado hacia la puerta del patio trasero, que estaba convenientemente abierta para dejarle ver a Craig el espectáculo que estaba dando Cartman.

─ ¿Quieres más té, Precioso?... ¡Sí, por favor, Eric, eres fuerte y guapo!

¿Qué carajo? ¿Cartman, a sus diecisiete años aún jugaba a las muñecas?

Pues sí, Eric Cartman, el chico más insoportable y de cuidado de todo South Park estaba sentado en una mesa cubierta por un mantel rosa cubierta de holanes en los extremos, en el que reposaba una tetera y vasos de porcelana para cada uno de los que integraban esa peculiar reunión: un perro, una muñeca, un panda y una rana.

─ ¿Más té, Peter Panda?

Clyde tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, y siguió viendo.

─ ¡Por favor, Eric, eres fuerte y guapo!─ imitó la voz del Panda─. Ah, gracias, Peter Panda. ¿Y qué hay de ti Mariquita Pérez?... Muchas gracias, Eric ¡Eres genial, todos te quieren!

¡Maldición, era tan jodidamente divertido!

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti, Rana Clyde?

Al escuchar el nombre del peluche a Clyde se le murió la risa en los labios. ¿Cómo había llamado al peluche? ¿Le había puesto su nombre a ese peluche viejo, horrible y deshilachado? ¡Qué hijo de puta!

─ ¡Te amo, Eric, eres la persona más inteligente, buena onda y sexy que he conocido nunca! ¡Eres tan ardiente, quiero dormir contigo!

¿QUÉ?

─ ¡Miau!

Por el shock de lo que había dicho Cartman haciéndose pasar por su estúpida rana de peluche, Clyde retrocedió y pisó sin querer la cola de la gatita de Cartman, que maulló y chilló enfurecida, lanzándose sobre Clyde, arañando su brazo después de acabar con su cara, lista a seguir con su estómago.

─ ¡AH! ¡Maldita gata hija de puta! ¡Ayuda!─ chilló tratando de quitársela de encima, sintiendo como comenzaba a arañarle la cara.

─ ¡La gatita es mala!─ gritó Cartman, que había llegado hasta ellos al escuchar el alboroto y le había pegado a la gata con un bate de baseball, propinándole un buen golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire.

─ ¡Im… imbécil!─ jadeó Clyde, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

─ ¿Qué carajo haces aquí, idiota?─ le dio la bienvenida Cartman, con toda la dulzura del mundo.

─ ¡Vine a cumplir una estúpida apuesta!─ espetó Clyde.

─ ¿Viniste sólo para espiarme, pendejo? ¿Esa es la apuesta?

─ ¡No! ¿Para qué quiero ver como juegas con tus estúpidos peluches? Eso sería estúpido, hombre, en serio…

Los ojos de Cartman se entrecerraron por la sospecha y la ira.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¡Escupe!─ exigió amenazándolo con su puño.

─ ¿Pues qué más iba a ver? ¡Le estabas dando té a unos peluches! ¡Cartman, tienes diecisiete años! ¿Y por qué coños le pusiste Clyde a tu rana vieja y sucia?

─ ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? ¡Tengo el jodido derecho de ponerle el nombre que quiera a mis peluches!

─ ¡Pero es mi nombre! ¡Eso es enfermo!

─ ¿Te crees el único que tiene ese nombre?

─El único que conoces sí─ discutió Clyde─. Pero no vine a preguntarte sobre tu estúpida rana.

─Pues rápido, no tengo tu tiempo─ le urgió Cartman, golpeteando el suelo con su pie.

Clyde sacó la nota de su bolsillo de puño y letra de Cartman, donde estaba escrito con tinta negra: "_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Clyde?"_

─Anda, explica que significa esto. Desde que jugamos al Arte de la Guerra en cuarto grado la he escuchado, y quiero saber qué carajos significa.

─ ¿Y para qué?

─ ¡Ya te dije que aposté!

Cartman soltó una carcajada que erizó los cabellos de la nuca de Clyde y lo puso repentinamente nervioso. No le gustaba como estaban yendo las cosas, tal vez era hora de poner pies en polvorosa antes de que ese psicópata delante de él hiciera alguna barbaridad de las que acostumbraba hacer.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber qué significa?

***

─Aquí estás.

─Por supuesto que estoy aquí, pendejo, que sentencia tan más estúpida.

Craig le mostró le hizo a el Topo su famoso gesto obsceno. Tweek y Craig lo habían estado buscando hasta que lo encontraron en su patio trasero en compañía de ese tal Gregory, el que había organizado bien a la Resistance después del mierdoso intento de Stan y sus amiguitos.

─Tú eres francés ¿no?

─_Oui._

─Entonces tú sabrás decirnos qué carajo es _voulez-vous coucher avec moi._

Gregory tosió un poco arqueando una ceja y Christophe soltó una carcajada.

─ _Etes-vous gai, Craig?─ _preguntó con sorna

─ ¿Cómo?

─Nada, nada─ se rió─. ¿Para qué quieres saber?

─Curiosidad.

─Claro, claro ¿de dónde escuchaste eso? Tengo entendido que tú no sabes nada de francés, tú y tus amigos pendejos toman español como lengua optativa.

─ ¿Y qué? ¿Nos lo dirás o no?

─Con dos condiciones.

─ ¿Cuáles?

La sonrisa de Topo se ensanchó y se acercó al oído Craig, para que nadie más lo oyera. Gregory los miró de soslayo y Tweek tembló.

─Susúrrale eso a Tweek, y después yo te iré diciendo el significado para que se lo digas.

─ ¿Para qué?─ preguntó Craig frunciendo el ceño, y Gregory suspiró.

─ ¿Quieres saberlo sí o no?

─Necesito saberlo.

─Pues entonces dile.

─ Que te jodan─ le espetó Craig y miró a Tweek, que parecía muy nervioso─. Ven, Tweek, tengo algo que decirte.

─ ¡Gah, no, no me digas que me odias!─ chilló tirando de su cabello.

─Sólo ven y ya─ ordenó Craig. Tweek soltó un chillido, pero se acercó. El chico pelinegro se acercó a su oído para comenzar con lo que le había dicho ese jodido Topo─. _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Tweek?_

─ ¿Ah?

Christophe se rió, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa, acercándose a Craig para irle susurrando al oído, formando una especie de cadena de teléfono descompuesto, donde Tweek era el último receptor y Christophe el chismoso.

─Muy bien ahora dile: Quieres…

─Quieres…─ repitió Craig en el oído de Tweek.

─Dormir…

A Craig le extraño eso pero prosiguió.

─Dormir…─ susurró en el oído de Tweek.

─ ¿Conmigo?

─ ¿Conmigo?─ terminó en el oído del rubio, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir─. ¿Ah?

─ ¡GAAAAH!─ lamentablemente Tweek también lo captó─. ¡Jesús, alguien que me ayude! ¡Craig quiere violarme! ¡Ayuda!

El pequeño escapó de allí, mientras se jalaba el cabello por la presión a la que estaba sometido.

─ ¡Que te jodan, hijo de puta!─ gritó Craig mientras perseguía a Tweek. Christophe no podía parar de reírse.

─Ahora sí que la hiciste─ resopló Gregory, aunque él también estaba sonriendo por lo hilarante y estúpida de la situación─. ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

─Sólo improviso─ sonrió el Topo, acercándose a él sugerentemente─. ¿Y tú qué dices? _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Gregory?_

─Vete al carajo.

***

─ _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Clyde?_

Clyde tragó saliva, tumbado en el suelo de la habitación de Cartman, con él sentado a horcajadas cobre sus caderas. ¿Cómo carajos habían terminado en esa posición?

Ah, ya comenzaba a recordar. Cartman lo había llevado casi a rastras hacia su habitación acarreando a sus muñecos con él y gritándole a su mamá que no los molestara para nada, y en cuanto entraron al cuarto, Cartman cerró la puerta con pasador y tumbó a Clyde en el suelo.

─Contesta, pendejo. _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

─ ¡Ya basta con eso!─ espetó Clyde─. ¿Cómo te voy a contestar si no sé qué es lo que significa?

─ ¡Para eso está el Traductor de Google!

─ ¡Ya te dije mil veces que debo preguntártelo a ti!

─ ¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Pero debes darme la mitad de lo que te den, si no, no hay trato!

─ ¿Cómo?─ el chico no podía creer lo que había oído─. ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Yo ya tengo planes para eso diez dólares!

─¿Cómo cuales?

─Pues…─ el castaño se sonrojó─. Le prometí a Tweek que le compraría lo que quisiera con esos diez dólares.

─ ¿Y tú crees que a ese monstruo pendejo le importa lo que tú le des?─ los ojos de Cartman estaba relampagueando de rabia.

─ ¡No lo llames así, mierda! ¿Y por qué dices eso?

─Bueno, haz lo que quieras, derrocha tu dinero en el fenómeno, pero te lo advierto, Clyde, a Tweek no le importa lo que le des, le viene dando lo mismo, y eso es lo que te diferencia de Craig.

─ Eres un…─ pero lo que supo Cartman nunca lo supo, porque él se calló, meditando sobre sus palabras. A él le atraía Tweek, pero era cierto que entre él y Craig, el rubio ya sabía perfectamente a quién elegir.

─ ¿Quieres que te diga lo que significa o no?

─A eso vine.

Los ojos de Cartman y los de Clyde se encontraron, mirándose el uno al otro, desafiantes, como si quisieran ver quién era el que más tiempo podía aguantar la mirada del otro.

De pronto Cartman hizo un movimiento repentino que hizo que Clyde contuviera la respiración, mordiéndose los labios, sintiendo como Cartman apresaba con fuerza sus muñecas para que no se moviera. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando sintió el aliento del chico gordo en su oído.

─Significa. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo, Clyde?

Ahí estaba por fin. Después de años de ignorar el significado de esas palabras, ahora Clyde las sabía, y estaba arrepentido de haber insistido.

─ ¡Eres un marica!─ gritó Clyde, tratando de zafarse de las garras de Cartman─. ¡Déjame ir!

─ ¿Por qué?─ se burló Cartman─. ¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

─ ¡YA PARA! ¡Ah! ¡Mamá!

Cartman soltó las muñecas de Clyde cuando este comenzó a sollozar, extrañado por la reacción del chico debajo de él.

─ ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Y ahora por qué estás llorando?

─ ¡Porque tú me asustas, hombre!─ sollozó Clyde─. ¡Quiero irme a casa!

─ ¿No ya estás muy grande para llorar?

─Lo mismo contigo y tus muñecos…─ murmuró Clyde, hipando.

─ ¡Eres un marica llorón Clyde! ¡Lo mismo pasó cuando jugamos a los piratas cuando teníamos nueve años!

─ ¡Hombre, nos llevaste a Somalia! ¿Cómo no querías que llorara?─ replicó el muchacho, limpiándose las lágrimas. Cartman suspiró y tomó a su rana de peluche.

─ ¿Me perdonas, Clyde?─ preguntó imitando la voz de la rana de peluche. Clyde lo miró parpadeando, y el llanto se detuvo automáticamente.

─ ¿Estás disculpándote conmigo usando un peluche?─ preguntó Clyde arqueando una ceja, y mirando a Cartman, que esperaba su reacción. Claro que lo nunca había esperado era que él se echara a reír.

─ ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

─ ¡Es que es estúpido y divertido!─ se rió Clyde─. ¡Qué Eric Cartman se esté disculpando conmigo usando un peluche…! ¡Eres increíble!

Cartman frunció el ceño, pero después también se echó a reír.

─Pero dime una cosa─ le pidió Clyde─. ¿Le pusiste Clyde a tu rana por mí?

─ ¿No ya sabes cuál es la respuesta, imbécil?

─Pues es horrible que una rana tonta mi nombre─ comentó Clyde.

─Tú no eres muy listo, el nombre le queda a la perfección.

─ ¡Hey!─exclamó Clyde, ofendido─. ¿No es un poco enfermo que esta rana lleve mi nombre? Apuesto a que también debes dormir con ella… eso es gay.

─Eso es porque el Clyde de verdad no quiere dormir conmigo. Y mira quién habla de ser gay.

Clyde lo miró sonrojado.

─ ¿Por qué quieres dormir conmigo? ¿Eres gay y te gusto?

─Tú adivina. ¿Vas a dormir conmigo o no?

Los dos se miraron fijamente.

─Mi mamá preguntará por mí…

─ ¿Eso es un sí?

─ ¿Te inventarás una excusa por mí?

─Ya no le des vueltas, pendejo.

Cartman se abalanzó como poseso sobre los labios de Clyde, besándolos, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos.

Lo que pasó después fue algo que nunca olvidarían. ¿Qué pasó? Oh, bueno, digamos que la señora Cartman tuvo que hacer una llamada a la casa de los Donovan para avisar que su hijo no llegaría esa noche a su casa, porque iba a quedarse a dormir con Cartman.

Y eso no podía ser más cierto.

***

A la mañana siguiente Clyde estaba caminando con dificultad junto a Cartman, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

─Ah, no, no empieces a chillar como nena de nuevo─ le advirtió Cartman, mientras entraban─. Sí lo haces, patearé tu jodido trasero.

─Pues sí que está jodido─ murmuró Clyde ruborizándose, sintiendo el dolor que sentía de allí─. Carajo ¿Cómo me dejé convencer?

─Pero te gustó.

─ ¡Cállate! ¡Más te vale que no le digas a nadie, mucho menos a Stan, Kyle y Kenny!

─No les estaría diciendo nada que no sepan.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ ¿Tú qué crees que hace Butters todas las tardes en la casa de Kenny? ¿Jugar videojuegos? ¡Kenny es pobre y no tiene ni uno!

─ ¿Quieres decir que Kenny y Butters…?

─Sí, y lo mismo con Stan y Kyle─ le informó Cartman maliciosamente─. ¿Quién se sorprende? ¿No son Súper Mejores Amigos?

─ ¿Qué toda la escuela es gay?

─Coño, eso parece.

Para alegría de Clyde, vio a Craig, Token y Tweek en el pasillo. Genial, este era el momento de cobrar su apuesta.

─Págame─ exigió cuando llegó junto a Craig, tendiendo la mano─. Le pregunte a Cartman y me dijo, ahora dame mis diez dólares.

─Es cierto, me preguntó, págale.

─Toma─ le dijo Craig, enrojeciendo de pronto, depositando el dinero en las manos de su amigo, sin mirarlo. Clyde parpadeó.

─Espera ¿no querías saber lo que significaba? De eso se trataba la apuesta ¿no?

─Ya sé lo que significa─ murmuró en voz queda y se fue a toda prisa. Tweek también enrojeció y se marchó de ahí, hablando algo sobre violación, que no pudieron entender.

─ ¿Qué les pica? ¿Tienen arena en la vagina?─ preguntó Cartman, mirándolos marcharse. Token lo miró como si no acabara de comprender que hacía ahí el chico gordo, y comenzó a explicar lo poco que sabía.

─ No sé, Tweek llegó ayer a mi casa cuando estaba jugando con Jason, gritando algo de que Craig lo perseguía para violarlo. Tal vez Craig intentó un avance ayer con él y asustó a Tweek. Esos dos acabarán durmiendo junto juntos uno de estos días.

Y encogiéndose de hombros, Token se marchó para reunirse con Jimmy y Jason. Se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon una risa maléfica y divertida.

─ ¡Me espantaste, Topo!─ espetó Clyde, frunciendo el ceño‼6. ¿Y de qué te ríes?

Como Christophe no podía dejar de reírse, Gregory se ofreció a explicar.

─Digamos que ayer Tucker le pidió a Tweak que durmiera con él, en español y en francés sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Parece que saber el significado de "_voulez-vous coucher avec moi" _asustó al chico ese del café.

─Seguro que pronto de ser mejores amigos, pasan a ser amigos de la cama.

─ ¡Cartman!─ exclamó Clyde, escandalizado.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

─ ¿Y qué hay de ustedes?─ se mofó el Topo─. Según Craig tú eras el de la duda, Clyde. ¿Qué? ¿Pasaron de ser enemigos a compañeros de cogidas?

─ ¡Oye!

─ ¡Que te den!─ le insultó Cartman con el dedo, imitando a Craig y a Britney Spears.

─ ¡Muy mal, no hagan enojar al marica idolatrado de allá arriba!

─Ya, vamos, Topo─ susurró Gregory con las mejillas encendidas, arrastrándolo lejos de ahí.

─Parece que toda la escuela si es marica─ sentenció Cartman.

─Tendrá algo que ver que hayamos estudiado toda la primaria con el señor Garrison.

─ ¿Y entonces?─ susurró Cartman sonriendo con picardía─. _Voulez-vous prendre une douche avec moi, Clyde?_

Esta vez Clyde no preguntó nada. De todas maneras, Cartman ya se encargaría de correr a su mamá de la casa esa tarde para mostrarle. Esperaba que no fuera nada que le provocara más dolor de trasero.

***Fin***

**Notas de la Autora:**

Es la primera vez que escribo tanto sobre Cartman, y ponerlo con Clyde fue muy raro o.o Pero está bien ya tenía ganas de escribir esto toda la semana pasada, odio a Cartman, pero me divirtió escribir sobre él, además, quería emparejarlo con un chico y dejar a un lado a Wendy, y como para mí Butters es sólo de Kenny, y no me gusta ver al gordo con Kyle, lo puse con Clyde. ¿No son lindos? (la verdad no).

Lo bueno de tener faringitis (se me fue la voz y no he podido hablar desde el domingo ToT) es que me fui de las clases por recomendación de una de mis maestras y pude terminar el one-shot. ¡Y lo mejor es que ya puedo hablar más o menos! ¡Eah!

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer, espero y dejen un review ^^

**Frases en francés no aclaradas en el capítulo:**

_Etes-vous gai, Craig? = ¿Eres gay, Craig?_

_Voulez-vous prendre une douche avec moi, Clyde? = ¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo, Clyde? _(O.O pobre Clyde xD)


End file.
